


The Science of Sleep 有关睡眠的科学

by Lois3029



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lois3029/pseuds/Lois3029
Summary: 在这篇文里，疲惫不堪的男孩们散漫而又安适，一切都很柔软，没有什么会造成伤害。（AO3日常数不来中文字数）





	The Science of Sleep 有关睡眠的科学

**Author's Note:**

> Jester85 'The Science of Sleep'的中文翻译。请大家支持原作者！

Tom为倦意袭来而感到愧疚。他的粉丝们很棒，他简直不敢相信自己在这么短的时间里就积累了这么多粉丝，以及他们有多忠实。去见他们，跟他们打招呼并签几个名字是他能做到的最少了。他确实是这么想的。

此外，能跟Benedict，年长的Tom H.和Paul Bettany这样的偶像人物呆在一起也很棒，更不用提他已经跟Letitia一见如故了。《无限战争》出现在公众视野忽然为他开拓了一片新世界。他开始跟所有的漫威卡司一起出去，而不仅仅是Downey和Merisa和Z和Jacob。整件事诡异地好，如果没有那一点时不时的过载感觉的话。

他真实地感觉到他是被欢迎的，被张开双臂拥抱进这个家庭。有时候他仍然得掐自己一下来确信这不是什么疯狂的梦境。

他还清楚地记得当年跟朋友们一起去电影院看第一部复仇者电影，现在他自己 _置身于_ 《复仇者联盟》了，只能说…哇啊。

这是他身上发生过的最赞的事，所以他没有权利抱怨。完全没有。

但他刚刚结束了和Benedict、Hiddleston、Bettany和Seb Stan一起参加的英国粉丝庆典，正把自己拖回家，而且他是真的 _精疲力竭_ 了。

当他头发支楞着，缩在过大的惩罚者帽衫里挪进家门的时候，他只想和Tessa一起爬上床，把毯子拉过头顶然后在那儿一直呆到首映式。但是很快他就要飞去首尔，而这个想法让他又把自己往里缩了一点。

所以意识到电视开着的时候，他皱起了眉头。但是当一个熟悉的脑袋转过来面对他，他一下子放松下来。

Haz回来了。

“嘿宝贝。“他 ~~无与伦比的~~ 男朋友温柔地招呼道，隔着眼镜望着他，而这些合在一起对Tom产生了某种影响。他穿着他自己的宽松灰帽衫，看起来软乎乎、乱糟糟、毛茸茸的。Tom只想倒在他身上然后跟他抱在一起。

“唔。“当Tom真的付诸行动的时候Haz嘟囔了一声。但是Tom比Haz体型小些而且贴得很紧，被Haz圈在怀里坐在沙发上，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在Haz的下巴下面。

“见鬼的蜘蛛猴。“Haz啧了一声，但同时在他的乱发里落下一吻。

他们就那样坐了一会儿，只是呼吸着彼此的气息。

“你看起来很累，伙计。“Haz轻声说。

“我累瘫了。“Tom叹了口气，即便只是说出这件事也让他感觉肩上的重量少了一些，因为他不必在Haz面前演戏。

修长的手指插在他发间，轻柔地抚摸着。“你想到卧室去吗？”

Tom靠得更近了，胳膊环着Haz的腰，不想放弃他的专属人形安全毯。“唔今天晚上啥也不想干，Haz。太累了。”

“是去睡觉，你这笨蛋。”Haz嘲笑道，但他的语调是温暖深情的而且一切都很柔和而且Haz仍然在抚弄他的头发。

“我们可以就在这儿睡。”Tom请求道，语气变得有点太像哼哼唧唧。

“你会浑身酸痛的。”Haz责备道。

“已经很疼了。不想动。奥地利怎么样？” Haz立刻翻了个白眼，但还是在他男朋友发顶落下一吻。“很美。希望你能跟我一起去。”

“我也是。”

他们在沉默中相互依偎了一会儿，然后Haz站起来，拍了拍Tom让他起身。“来吧，宝贝，去床上。”

“跟你说了我不在乎浑身酸痛。”

“也许我想要好好睡几个小时而不至于我们俩蜷曲得像椒盐卷饼而且你整个把我缠住。快点，起来。”

“你真可恶。”Tom抱怨道，但是微笑着接受了一个吻。

“这儿需要一个人给你的屁股来上一脚。”（注：kick in the arse有打击的意思）

Tom睡意朦胧的双眼闪烁着邪恶的光芒，他看着他男朋友的浅色眼睛说：“给我几个小时然后说不定你可以对我的屁股做点儿更好的事情。”

Haz大笑起来，响亮又放纵，一边把Tom往卧室推。“而全世界还以为你是甜蜜纯洁的小蜘蛛男孩呢。你的粉丝们会说什么啊？”

“他们中的一部分可能会问他们能不能加入我们吧。”Tom转了转眼睛，然后感到了一丝愧疚。

“不。我当你的 _私人助理_ 已经很忙了。”Haz在空中比了个引号，“不接受任何更深入的职务。”

在卧室门口，Tom转过身来，胳膊环上Haz的脖子，用唇上的一个吻结束了他的牢骚。

“嗨。”

“你也嗨。”

“爱你。”

Haz垂下视线，耳朵变成了粉色，但是在他男朋友偷笑着的嘴上回吻了一下。“我也爱你。现在让我们去睡一会儿这样我晚点就可以上你了。”

“Harrison Osterfield，永远能分清主次的男人。”

“我们中总有一个得把这堆破事理顺捋直啊。”

“我不认为我们俩有谁是‘直’方面的专家。”

“这笑话 _太糟糕了_ ，Thomas.”

“你的上一次性爱表现也是一样。 _真的_ 让人失望…”

“考虑到我面临的情况…”

“我要求从后面抱着你，顺便说。”

“你刚才都完全钻进我怀里了而现在你要求当后面那个？”

“你 _从来_ 不让我当背后那个。” “闭嘴然后上床，不然我还不会再让你操我了。”

Tom夸张的、吓得瞪大了眼睛的脸和钻进被子里的速度只能让Haz发笑，然后他爬到他男朋友旁边，背贴胸地躺下来，几乎毫无怨言地让Tom松松抱着他。

“唔真高兴你在这，Haz.”Tom在他耳边喃喃道。

Haz把脸埋进枕头里，这样Tom就看不到他脸红了。“我也一样。现在滚去睡觉然后我会好好把你叫醒的。”

Tom那天下午最后有意识的举动是从他男朋友耳朵上偷了一个吻并紧紧的抱着他，好让自己能把脸埋在Harrison的味道中入睡。

他一点都不期待在短短几天内就再次飞到世界另一头，但此刻一切都柔软又温暖而且他拥有Haz，而且没有什么能伤害他。


End file.
